Elokuu
by Caroliina
Summary: Laupias samarialainen auttaa vihamiehensä ylös ojasta ja parsii hänet kokoon. Mutta voidaanko kaikki haavat parantaa tikeillä? Will/Djaq, Allan/Djaq SPOILEREITA KAKKOSTUOTANTOKAUDESTA


Heippa hei. Nytpä teen sellaisen tempauksen, että kirjoitan tälle ihan oikean headerin (yleensä en jaksa vaivautua.) Katsokaa ja ihailkaa, tässä se on:

**nimi/title**: Elokuu**  
kirjoittaja/author**: Caroliina**  
rating**: ihan pikkupennuille en suosittele**  
paritus/pairing(s)**: Will/Djaq, myös Allan/Djaq**  
genre**: randomia rakkautta ja kai siinä jotain hauskaakin on…**  
varoitukset/warnings**: SPOILEREITA ykkös- ja kakkostuotantokaudesta**  
beta**: Öh… sinä?**  
disclaimer**: En omista. Kaikki kuuluu BBC:lle.**  
tiedoksi**: Sijoittuu kakkostuotantokauden keskivaiheille, 5-6-7 –sektorille.**  
A/N**: Tämä fikki on kirjoitettu 100 km/h kulkevan auton takapenkillä. Sitä on kirjoitettu Suomessa ja Ruotsissa. Se on tehnyt 1500 km pitkän matkan rumassa, harmaakantisessa kierrevihossa. Tajuatteko, mitä tämä merkitsee? En minäkään. Noh, oli kiva laittaa Djaq tislaamaan alkoholia. Ja pakkohan Allania oli herranjestas vetää turpaan, kun se kerjäsi sitä!**  
sanoja/words**: 2942 (n. promille siitä, minkä pituisia yleensä kirjoitan)

* * *

Oli aika tavallinen sunnuntai-iltapäivä elokuisessa Sherwoodissa. Koivujen latvat olivat kellastuneet ja vaahteroiden puolestaan punertuneet. Aamuhämärissä saattoi lammilla ja jokien suvannoissa nähdä yhteen kerääntyneitä sorsaparvia. Puinti oli jo hyvässä vauhdissa pelloilla ja lämpimien, valkeiden kesäöiden lempeää ilmaa alkoivat ikävästi värittää halla ja pimeys iltaisin. Maisemiin alkoi tulla kontrastia, kuten myös vuorokaudenaikoihin. Jokirannan lepikko ja sen vihreys ulottui kuitenkin pitkälle Sherwoodin metsään. Ensimmäisen kärrytien kohdattuaan sen sekaan alkoi sulaa myös keltaisena ja punaisena hehkuvia haapoja, joiden lehdet pitivät mukavaa ääntä tuulessa. Kärrytie koostui kahdesta, yhdensuuntaisesta polusta, joiden keskellä kasvoi heinää ja varvikkoa. Varvikko oli kärsinyt hevosten talloessa sitä, mutta kärrynpyörät olivat silti kuluttaneet reunoille melko hyvin erottuvat urat. Djaq käveli kärrytien toista pyöränjälkeä pitkin. Hänen askeleensa oli kevyt, sillä hän oli päässyt eroon raskaasta kuormastaan vain hetki sitten. Hän oli kantanut Locksleyyn ne kolme jauhosäkkiä, jotka olivat unohtuneet leiriin. Aamulla oli ollut sen verran koleaa, että Djaq oli vetänyt päälleen tummanharmaan, toisesta olkapäästä napitettavan villapuseron, jonka omistajasta hänellä ei ollut tietoakaan. Djaq näki tien reunassa kauniin punaisen haavanlehden ja poimi sen käteensä. Hän hymyili sille ja heitti sen sitten maahan. Sitten, yhtäkkiä hän kuuli keltaisten lehtien peittämästä keltaisesta heinikosta äänen, joka kutsui häntä nimeltä.

"Djaq…!"

Djaq ei heti tunnistanut ääntä, sillä hän ei ollut kuullut sitä vähään aikaan lainkaan eikä koskaan yhtä kärsivänä. Hän pälyili epäluuloisena ympärilleen. "Allan?"

Vastausta Djaq ei kuullut, mutta tarkastellessaan ojan reunaa hän näki, miten heinä oli laossa yhdessä kohdassa. Djaq otti muutaman juoksuaskeleen, laski toisen polvensa maahan ja katsoi ojaan.

Allan makasi ojan pohjalla mahallaan. Hänen vaatteissaan oli pölyä ja likaa ja ne olivat repeytyneetkin. Hänet oli kaikesta päätellen tönäisty tai heitetty ojan pohjalle. Koska hänen päänsä oli sivuttain, Djaq näki että hänen silmänsä olivat kiinni. Hän näytti tajuttomalta, muttei voinut olla, sillä hän oli juuri puhunut. "Allan…" Djaq pudisteli päätään, mutta hypähti sitten varovasti kuivan ojan pohjalle Allanin liikkumattoman ruumiin luo ja käänsi hänet kyljelleen ojan seinämää vasten. Djaq tunsi, että hänellä oli hiukan alilämpöä. Hän huomasi myös, että Allanin hiuksissa oli kuivaa verta. Sitä oli myös hänen lapansa yli kulkevan, muutaman päivän ikäisen haavan ympärillä. Haava näytti syvältä ja Djaq irvisti katsoessaan sitä tarkemmin.

Allan siristeli silmiään ja painoi kulmansa kasaan. "Djaq…?"

"Minä tässä, Allan", Djaq sanoi ja koski sormillaan hellästi Allanin kalpeaa poskea.

Allan alkoi yskiä ja yskä kouristi hänen ruumistaan niin, että hän kierähti kontilleen. Djaq kömpi hänen selkänsä puolelle käsi hänen olallaan, varoen koskemasta haavaan, joka ylettyi melkein olkapään laelle saakka. Allan kuitenkin yski suustaan pelkkää vaahtoa. Hänen onnistui hengittää pari kertaa syvään. "V-varo olkapäätä…!" hän kuiskasi ja laski oman kätensä Djaqin käden päälle.

"Myöhemmin saat selittää, mitä sinulle on tapahtunut", Djaq totesi reiluna. Vaikka hänellä oli kaikki maailman syyt vihata Allania, hänellä ei kerta kaikkiaan ollut sydäntä jättää häntä kitumaan ojaan. Djaq ei oikeastaan ollut missään vaiheessa vihannut Allania, edes hänen petoksensa jälkeen – hänen oli käynyt Allania sääliksi. Robin syytti tietenkin Allania, mutta todellisuudessa hän oli pettynyt enemmän itseensä, sillä johtajana hänen pitäisi pystyä pitämään porukka kasassa. Lisäksi Robinia varmasti raivostutti koko kuvion kliseenomaisuus ja samankaltaisuus kiirastorstain tapahtumien kanssa. Djaq ei oikein vieläkään tiennyt, kuka oli Juudas Iskariot, mutta varmasti se nimi liittyi jotenkin olennaisesti koko touhuun. Hän kääräisi paitansa hihoja ja yritti auttaa Allania parempaan asentoon. "Mutta ensin sinut pitää hoitaa kuntoon. Oletko loukannut jalkasi?"

"Mitä? En…" Allan mutisi ja vajosi istumaan selkä ojan seinää vasten. Seinästä tipahteli multapaakkuja ja sammalta hänen hiuksiinsa. Djaq nousi seisomaan ja vain hänen päänsä näkyi heinien keskeltä tielle. Oja oli syvä ja pohjalla oli sileitä kiviä.

"Hyvä, saatat siis kävellä omin jaloin", hän sanoi tarmokkaana. Allan hieroi kasvojaan ja räpytteli silmiään. Djaq tähysti tietä molempiin suuntiin ja totesi: "Onneksi törmäsit minuun etkä Johniin ja Robiniin, jotka kulkivat tästä aamulla. He olisivat varmaan hakanneet toisensa kinatessaan, kumpi saisi kuristaa sinut hengiltä."

"Kumpa olisivatkin", Allan sanoi käheästi. "Olisivat voineet vaikka repäistä minut kahtia niin ei olisi tarvinnut tapella."

"Noh, noh", Djaq toppuutteli. "Älähän nyt." Hän kiipesi ojasta pois, metsän puolelle. Hän auttoi Allanin ylös ja yhdessä he lähtivät kävelemään metsään päin, Djaq taluttaen Allania käsipuolesta.

---

Jokirannassa, muuan savusaunan edustalla oli penkki, jolle Djaq istutti Allanin. Itse hän riensi saunaan sisälle. Allan levitti polvensa ja yritti köhiä pahaa oloaan pois, muttei taaskaan onnistunut kuin sylkemään maahan. Hän avasi mustan takkinsa soljet etumuksesta ja sai takin jotenkuten pois päältään. Sen lisäksi, että takki oli pölyssä ja liassa, hän löysi takin yläselästä ammottavan viillon, jonka ympärillä oli kuivaa verta. Reiän voisi ehkä vielä korjata. Djaq saapui kädessään pieni lasinen karahvi täynnä vesikirkasta nestettä.

"Onko sinulla haavaa muualla kuin olkapäässä?" hän kysyi ja istui Allanin viereen penkille. "Sattuuko muualle?"

"Päähän", Allan sanoi voipuneena. "Mutta korjaa lapa ensin. Koko käsi on turta."

Djaq nyökkäsi. "Varmasti." Hän tutki haavan ympäristöä huolellisesti ja pudisteli päätään. "Onneksi et näe tätä. Sinua ei varmaan haittaa, jos revin paidan pois päältäsi?"

Allan oli liian masentunut alkaakseen heitellä kaksimielistä herjaa. "Menkööt. Suotta sitä säästelemään, rikkihän se jo on."

"Totta", Djaq sanoi ja alkoi kuoria Allanin tummaa, ohutta paitaa puukkonsa avulla pois, suikale kerrallaan. Haava oli märkinyt ja arpeutunut pinnalta, yrittäen kasvattaa uutta kudosta kankaan revenneiden säikeiden sekaan. Sen vuoksi se alkoikin vuotaa verta, kun kangas sen ympäriltä lähti pois. Djaq joutui repimään ja nykimään sitä sen verran, ettei Allan ehtinyt nukahtaa, vaikka näyttikin väsyneeltä. "Noh, voisit tässä samalla kertoa, keneen sinä oikein törmäsit", Djaq koitti auttaa alkuun. "Oletko sinä juonut?"

"En todellakaan", Allan sanoi heti. "Vaikka olisikin varmaan pitänyt vetää pää täyteen. Olin matkalla Locksleyyn, kun muutama…" Djaq valeli juuri silloin hänen paljaalle iholleen nestettä karahvista ja sitä meni tietenkin myös haavaan. "Aah!" Allan ähkäisi, sillä aine kirveli haavassa.

"Anteeksi", Djaq sanoi. "Mutta tuo oli pakko tehdä. En voi ommella tikkejä, ellei haava ole puhdas. Mutta jatka vain."

"Joku Locksleyn juoruämmä oli nähnyt minut Nottinghamissa – väärässä leirissä. Ja kohta tiesi tietysti kaikki teidän kaverit, mitä meidän väliin oli tullut. Et ehkä usko, mutta teillä on paljon ystäviä", Allan sanoi naurahtaen ivallisesti.

Djaq hymähti. "Niin." Hän oli kaivanut jostain neulan ja pujotti nyt lankaa sen silmään.

Allan katsoi häntä olkansa yli. "Olen ihan varma, ettei kukaan muu olisi auttanut minua ylös ojasta, Djaq."

"Noh, älä nyt viitsi", Djaq sanoi vähätellen, mutta hymyili vinosti neulalleen.

"Ihan tosi", Allan vahvisti vielä ja katsoi sitten eteensä. "Tiedän, että olen tehnyt elämäni viimeisen erheen. Teidän porukoissa – Robinin siis – minulla oli joku merkitys." Hän huokaisi syvään, päätään pudistellen. "Ja entä nyt", hän jatkoi ivallinen sävy äänessään. "Tuskin kukaan edes huomaisi, vaikka riipustaisin itseni kirkon kattoparruun."

Djaq tuhahti ja katsoi häntä tuimasti. "Älä kerjää minulta myötätuntoa, iso mies. Olisit miettinyt tätä silloin, kun aloit veljeillä Gisbornen kanssa." Hän pisti Allanin haavan viertä neulallaan ja Allan puri takahampaansa yhteen. Djaq vilkaisi häntä silmiin. "Lojuit ojassa ainakin kaksi päivää."

"Mistä tiedät, kun en itsekään tiedä?" Allan tokaisi hänelle, mutta Djaq vaiensi hänet toisella neulan pistolla.

"Tämä haava on pari päivää vanha ja sen lisäksi", Djaq sanoi keskittyen lankojen solmimiseen. "Yritit oksentaa, mutta vatsasi on tyhjä. Aika helppo yhtälö."

Allan hymyili väsyneesti. "Minulla oli ikävä sinua, Djaq."

"Siinä tapauksessa nauti seurastani nyt", Djaq sanoi välinpitämättömänä kiristäessään lankoja. Hän nosti katseensa. "Ja ole tästedes viisaampi valitessasi matkareittejäsi. Luulisi sinun tietävän, kenen puolella Locksleyn väkevimmät torpparit ovat."

"Noh, älä nyt viitsi", Allan sanoi vino hymy kasvoillaan.

Djaq katsoi häntä pää kallellaan alta kulmain. "Noh, myönnetään. Kyllä minä joskus sinun juttujasi kaipaan", hän sanoi. "Mutta olen silti sitä mieltä, että ansaitset jokikisen arpesi." Hän valoi hiukan lisää vedenväristä nestettä haavaan ja Allan henkäisi. "Jättivät sinut sentään henkiin."

"Joo", Allan tuhisi. "Ei ole Robinin oppi mennyt hukkaan."

Djaq valmisteli uutta langanpätkää toista tikkiä varten. "Älähän masennu. Minä olen huomannut, että asioilla on taipumus päättyä parhain päin." Hän vilkaisi Allaniin hymyillen hiukan alakuloisena. "Tavalla tai toisella."

"Kuule…" Allan aloitti yrittäen valita sanansa huolellisesti. "Kadutko sinä koskaan sitä, että jäi tänne – Englantiin?"

Djaq ei vastannut heti. "Nojaa vähän eteenpäin… noin." Hän työnsi Allania alemmas saadakseen paremman näön haavaan. Hän pisti toisen puolen tikistä. "Jaa-a. En ole oikeastaan juuri ajatellut asiaa." Hän pisti toisenkin puolen ja alkoi solmia. "Silloin alussa oli tietysti vähän jäykkää, mutta yllättävän pian te totuitte minuun, se on myönnettävä", hän sanoi.

"Noh, se varmaan johtui siitä, ettet ollut – etkä ole vieläkään – sellainen tyttö, joiden keskellä me ollaan vartuttu", hän selitti. Djaq alkoi nauraa.

"Vai että keskellä", hän sanoi päätään pudistellen ja Allankin nauroi. Hänen hymynsä kuitenkin hyytyi, kun Djaq loiskautti lisää kirvelevää vettä haavaan. Djaq puhalsi hellästi haavaan ja ihaili käsityötään. "Jaahas. Yksi olisi vielä suunnitteilla. Vieläkö jaksat istua siinä minun pikku parsinneulani ulottuvilla?"

"Ei taida olla vaihtoehtoa", Allan totesi hymähtäen.

Djaq katsoi neulaansa ja pujotti uutta lankaa jo sen silmään. Langan pää rispaantui hiukan ja toimitus vei vähän aikaa. Allanin katse osui karahviin heidän välissään penkillä. Se oli noin puolillaan. Hän tarttui siihen ja ennen, kuin Djaq ehti edes huomata, hän joi siitä pitkän kulauksen. Neste poltteli hänen kurkkuaan ja saatuaan sen alas hänen oli pakko ähkäistä. Djaq nykäisi karahvin hänen kädestään heti. Allan räpytteli silmiään ja tunsi, miten verenkierto vertyi hänen poskipäissään.

"Onpa sinulla väkevää vettä", hän sanoi käheällä äänellä Djaqille, joka kurotti kädellään ja asetti karahvin penkin toiseen päätyyn, niin kauas Allanista kuin pystyi.

"Onhan se veden väristä", Djaq sanoi vilkaistessaan karahvia. Hän pisti kaksi viimeistä pistoa nopeasti ja saatuaan tikin valmiiksi otti taas karahvin ja huuhteli haavan sen sisällöllä. Allan katsoi, kun neste valui pitkin hänen kylkeään.

"Miksi käytät viinaa tällaiseen?" hän tahtoi tietää. "Vitsit sikseen, mutta tämä on kyllä haaskausta."

Djaq katsahti juuri ompelemiaan tikkejä ja sitten karahvia, joka hänellä oli kädessään. "Jos pelkäät, että se loppuu, niin turhaan pelkäät", hän sanoi hiukan moittivaan sävyyn. "Sitä on saavillinen tuolla sisällä." Hän keikautti päätään saunaa kohti.

"Älä vaan sano, että se on sinun tekemää", Allan haastoi. Djaq hymyili.

"Much auttoi", hän sanoi sydämellisesti ja laski karahvin taas niin kauas Allanista, kuin ylsi.

"Mitä ihmettä te aiotte tehdä sellaisella määrällä viinaa?" Allan kysyi.

Djaq veti puukon esiin taas ja siisti tikit katkomalla lankojen hännät. Koko ajan hän piti suunsa visusti kiinni, kuin ei olisi Allanin kysymystä kuullutkaan. Hän hymyili hyväntuulisena ja saatuaan tikit siistittyä hän katsoi puukkonsa terää pää sirosti kallellaan. "Will terotti tämän eilen."

Allan katsoi häntä kysyvästi, mutta naurahti sitten. Hän muisti olevansa joukon ulkopuolella eikä Djaq varmastikaan kertoisi heidän suunnitelmistaan hänelle. Ei tietenkään kertoisi. Djaqin puukko heijasti valonsäteen hänen kasvoilleen ja hän pudisti päätään hymyillen. "Vai Will… Pitihän se arvata."

"Mikä?" Djaq kysyi.

Allan nauroi muistoilleen. "Äh, ei paljon mikään. Tuli vaan mieleen yksi tapaus, josta on ihan hirveän kauan."

"Ai jaaha", Djaq sanoi epäillen, mutta antoi sitten asian olla. "Uskon, ettei hänkään – Will siis – olisi paloitellut sinua ojan pohjalle silkasta intohimosta, jos olisi löytänyt sinut minun sijastani."

"Taidatte olla aika läheisiä", Allan sanoi äänessään sävy alakuloa. "Sinä ja Will."

Djaq yritti näyttää viileältä ja kohautti olkiaan, mutta Willin ajatteleminen oli saanut hänet hyvälle tuulelle eikä hän tiennyt, miksi. "Noh, hän on sellainen ihminen, johon on helppo luottaa", hän sanoi puolueettomasti.

Allan naurahti. "Noh, älä nyt viitsi. Olen minä teidät nähnyt. Tehän olette kuin luodut toisillenne."

Kuva Willistä haihtui Djaqin mielestä ja hän näki Allanin, jonka tietäväinen ilme suututti häntä. Hän ei ollut uskoa korviaan. "Mitä sinä tarkoitat? Oletko sitä mieltä, että ennen pitkää minun on pakko päätyä yhteen jonkun teistä kanssa?" Hän oli huomaamattaan noussut seisomaan. Allan katui sanojaan jo eikä tahtonut katsoa Djaqia silmiin. Djaq ei tiennyt, kuka puhui hänen suullaan, mutta hän itse se ei ainakaan ollut. "Mitä? Alkoiko kaduttaa, kun et itse enää ole listallani?"

"Ei sen takia", Allan mutisi.

"Mitä?" Djaq haastoi korottaen ääntään.

"En minä sinun takiasi tahdo takaisin!" Allan kähähti ja katsoi rohkeasti Djaqin kylmiin silmiin. "Kerroin jo, miksi. Ja sitä paitsi Will on rakastunut sinuun."

Djaq pudisti päätään. "Valehtelet", hän sanoi hiljaa, tuskin kuiskausta kuuluvammin. Hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja juoksi kohti metsään johtavaa polkua, jota pitkin he olivat tulleet. Allan katsoi, kun hän katosi metsään.

"Terveisiä Robinille", hän sanoi, vaikkei Djaq enää häntä kuullutkaan. Allan mietti, olisiko hänen pitänyt pysyä vaiti. Toisaalta, hän ajatteli, heidän ongelmansa eivät enää olleet hänen ongelmiaan. Allan kurotti penkin päätyyn ja poimi käteensä karahvin, jossa oli vielä vähän viinaa jäljellä ja siemaisi sen loppuun kerralla. Siinä oli enemmän, kuin mitä hän oli aikaisemmin hörpännyt, mutta tällä kertaa se ei tuntunut yhtä vaikealta. Djaqille oli pakko antaa tunnustus. Aineessa ei ollut sivumakuja ja se tuntui vahvalta. Allan tiesi, että alkoholiin oli turha yrittää hukuttaa murheitaan ja hän jopa halveksi ihmisiä, jotka tarttuivat pulloon heti, kun asiat eivät menneet suunnitelmien mukaan. Jostakin syystä hän kuitenkin hetken päästä istui saunan lattialla kylmään kiukaaseen nojaten ja täysi karahvi kädessään.

---

Loikattuaan ojan yli tielle Djaq pysähtyi. Hän ei oikeastaan tiennyt, mikä hänet oli hermostuttanut. Juokseminen oli tuntunut hyvälle. Djaq katsoi taakseen ja näki leveän ojan, jonka yli hän oli loikannut. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten hän oli voinut hypätä niin pitkälle. Oja tuntui leveältä rotkolta.

Djaq huokaisi syvään ja painoi kädet kasvoilleen. Tänään oli varmasti ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän oli puhunut Allanin kanssa avoimesti. Ja vaikka Djaq tiesi, kuinka epärehellinen ihminen Allan oli, hän ymmärsi, että joka sana oli ollut totta. Mitä Williin tuli, Djaq ei ollut koskaan osannut suhtautua häneen samalla tavalla kuin muihin. Jossakin syvällä sisimmässään hän oivalsi, että jos Allan puhui totta ja Will todellakin oli rakastunut häneen, se selittäisi aika paljon. Kummallisen jännitteen ilmassa aina, kun he olivat kahden. Se jännite oli vaivannut Djaqia siitä lähtien, kun Will oli nähnyt hänet peseytymässä. Siitä oli jo aika kauan, mutta Djaq ei luultavasti koskaan voisi unohtaa sitä. Sen muisteleminen sai hänet haluamaan juosta karkuun huutaen, sillä se oli ollut niin noloa. Kaikkein parasta siinä tapauksessa oli ollut se, ettei Djaq ollut voinut syyttää ketään mistään. Eihän Will olisi mitenkään voinut tietää, että pieni ja sitkeä saraseenipoika olikin pieni ja sitkeä saraseeninainen. Varsinkaan, kun Djaq oli tieten tahtoen naamioinut itsensä pojaksi. Djaqilla meni aika kauan ennen, kun hän taas kehtasi katsoa Williä suoraan silmiin.

Djaq näki edessään kuvan nuotiosta, jonka ympärillä he kaikki istuivat – Robin, Much, John, sekä hän ja Will. Djaq ei kestänyt katsella muiden ilmeitä, kun hän ja Will suutelivat. Kukaan ei sanonut mitään, mutta katseet ja ilmeet kertoivat enemmän, kuin miljoona toruvaa tai ilkkuvaa sanaa. Hän puisteli ajatuksen päästään äkkiä pois. Ei, niin ei saisi tapahtua. Miten Allan oli edes voinut kuvitella, että sellainen olisi mahdollista?

"Hei Djaq?"

Djaq tipahti takaisin kärrytielle ajatuksistaan ja tajusi seisseensä kädet kasvoillaan jo tovin. Hän otti ne pois ja katseli ympärilleen. Hän näki parin metrin päässä omasta paikastaan Willin, joka oli seissyt siinä jo ties miten kauan. Hän piteli sylissään tummaa nyyttiä, josta ei oikein saanut selvää. Hänen ilmeensä oli hiukan huvittunut.

"Tuota…" hän aloitti. "Pakko kysyä, miksi sinä seisot yksin metsätiellä kädet kasvoillasi?"

Djaq tuijotti häntä hetken, mielessään edelleen se kauhea kuva leiristä. Mutta sitten se vaihtui. Muut häipyivät ympäriltä ja jäljelle jäi tyhjä leiri ja he kaksi sammuvan nuotion äärelle pimeässä syysillassa, pelkkä hiljaisuus seuranaan ja Willin käsi Djaqin lanteilla ja… Djaq punastui syvästi. Sitten hän tajusi, että hänen kuuluisi ehkä vastata kysymykseen jotakin. "T-tuota noin…" hän yritti muistella, mitä Will oli kysynyt. "Äh, minua alkoi hiukan pyörryttää ja hieroin otsaani, että se menisi ohi." Hän raapi niskaansa. Will käänsi porautuvien, syvien silmiensä katseensa sylissään olevaan kangasmyttyyn, joka liikehti rauhattomasti. Djaq oli äärimmäisen kiitollinen mytylle, joka näin veti Willin huomion hetkeksi muualle. "Olin kai ajatuksissani, kun en kuullut tuloasi."

"Ai jaa", Will sanoi. "Toivottavasti voit paremmin jo, koska – noh, katso itse." Hän astui lähemmäs Djaqia yrittäen pitää kangasnyytin mahdollisimman vakaana. Djaq katsoi tumman pellavakankaan poimujen sekaan ja näki, mitä Will piteli sylissään kuin omaa lastaan.

"Ohoh", Djaq sanoi nähdessään Willin sylissä pienen siilin. Sen silmät olivat kiinni ja vain sen pieni rintakehä nousi ja laski sen hengityksen tahdissa, kun se oli käpertynyt selälleen huovan sisälle. Djaq kallisti päätään nähdäkseen sen paremmin. "Onpa se suloinen. Mistä sinä löysit sen?"

"Yksi pieni tyttö toi sen minulle", Will selitti katsomatta Djaqia silmiin. "Ja minä lupasin hoitaa sitä. Sillä on kuulemma takajalassa joku, mikälie…" Djaqin hiukset osuivat hänen nenänsä päähän ja hän nosti päänsä hiukan ylemmäs. Djaq kohotti varovasti siilin toista takajalkaa ja näki, että sen päkiässä oli tumma, tulehtunut läikkä ja se oli hiukan turvonnut.

"Joku piikki ehkä", hän arveli. Hän katsoi vielä tarkkaan siilin naamaa ja raotti sen silmiä. Hän nosti päänsä ja katsoi Williin. "Se on pökertynyt. Viedään se…" Niin, minne? Djaq tuumi hetken. Sitten hän teki päätöksen. "Se vanha sauna tuolla jokirannassa." Hän osoitti suuntaa, jonne oli kävellyt Allanin kanssa aiemmin.

"Sinnekö?" Will kysyi ja kohensi hiukan otettaan nyytistä, jonka sisään siili oli kiedottu.

"Joo", Djaq sanoi. "Minä käyn nopeasti kämpillä. Haen yhden jutun ja ilmoitan samalla, etten ole kuollut tai vankina tai… mitään muuta kivaa…" Hänen äänensä häipyi muminaksi, kun Will katsoi häntä taas niin syvälle silmiin, että se sumensi hänen oikean aivolohkonsa. Djaq nuolaisi alahuultaan ja räpäytti silmiään. "Äh, Will?"

"Noh?" Se ei ollut töksähtävä noh, millaisilla lauseet aloitetaan. Se oli sellainen noh, millä ei yritetä hoputtaa tai häiritä toisen ajatuksia. Se oli pelkkä kuittaus siitä, että hän kuunteli, mitä Djaq tahtoi sanoa, milloin hän ikinä aikoikaan sen sanoa. Se oli pelkkä sana, joka sanottiin, koskei ollut muutakaan sanottavaa, mutta haluttiin sanoa jotain.

Djaq nielaisi. Nyt oli hänen tilaisuutensa. Nyt hän kysyisi sitä. Hän kysyisi, oliko Will rakastunut häneen. Hän saisi tietää, mitä Will tunsi häntä kohtaan. Hän ymmärtäisi, mitä Willin päässä oli liikkunut sen jälkeen, kun hän oli nähnyt Djaqin rinnat. Hän kuulisi, rakastaisiko Will häntä hänen eriskummallisesta ulkomuodostaan huolimatta. Hän kysyisi, oliko se totta vai yrittikö Allan vain repiä hajalle sen, mitä Robin Hoodin jengistä oli jäljellä. Willin silmät painuivat kiinni ja avautuivat taas. Kuva leiristä läjähti taas Djaqin silmien eteen ja hän tajusi, mitä oli vähällä tehdä. Hän veti henkeä ja sanoi: "Ei mitään."

Will nyökkäsi ja vilkaisi siiliään. Djaqkin nyökkäsi ja katsoi muualle. Will hymyili siilille vinosti. "Noh, me mennään sitten edeltä sinne saunalle."

Djaq nyökkäsi taas. He vilkaisivat vielä toisiaan ennen, kuin kääntyivät tahoilleen ja erosivat. Vähän matkan päässä harjun laella Djaq pysähtyi ja katsoi Willin suuntaan. Hän hymyili tahtomattaan. Kyllä, näin on parempi. Pysyköön salaisuudet salaisuuksina.

* * *

**A/N**: Noin. Ja nyt kaikki suomalaiset englannintaitajat ja englantilaiset suomentaitajat, käsi ylös. Jos tuli yllättävä inspiraatio alkaa kääntää tätä englantiin, niin eikun postia minulle vaan ja luvan saa kysymällä mutta ei muuten. Kiitos kun jaksoitte lukea! :D

Tuossa alla on sellainen kiva pikku laatikko, missä lukee rairuohon värisillä kirjaimilla että "Review this Story/Chapter." Siitä kun painaa, saa keksin. Hihi.


End file.
